Ninja no senshi no honō
by Foxythepiratefox0504
Summary: "I'm Hamato Michelangelo...But now I'm something else, this is my story..."
1. Chapter 1

_**I Lost My Way**_

 **I'm Alive boiiii…Anyways I think I quit on 'Mutated' it was a very rushed story and I kinda got too excited on it…But that doesn't mean it's no longer special to me, it is of course my first story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

In the dark tunnel of an abandoned subway, sobs could be heard nearby, something or someone was in great pain, the source of the sobs was curled up in a wall shaking as tears covered its cheeks, upon closer inspection the sobbing creature appeared to be a humanoid turtle, this turtle was in fact a mutant going by the name Michelangelo, Mikey for short.

As for why he was crying well…That's another story.

There are other like Mikey, humanoid turtles, they were his brothers; Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello, together they lived with their father, Hamato Yoshi or Master Splinter, But being brothers there was bound to be some verbal discord sometimes, especially considering what they do most of the time. Fighting crime and trying to stop both an extra-dimensional alien race shaped like brains and psychotic mega ninja hell bent on revenge, while trying to remain stealthy about it.

You heard that right folks, you heard that right Mikey and his brothers were crime fighting teenage mutant ninjas, or to put it shortly teenage mutant turtles. And as for the verbal discord, well their daily life had caused lots of unwanted stress and negative emotions. As for Mikeys crying, it wasn't originally from him, it was from his brothers…

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _Mikey was sitting on a sofa watching TV, lying flat on his belly, with solemn look on his face, having returned from a mission he was exhausted._

" _I wonder where are Raph, Donnie, and Leo?"The young mutant wondered aloud, while flipping through different channels._

 _The young ninja had done a rather deplorable job at helping his brothers with this recent, and he felt rather guilty about his failure which explained why he wasn't smiling like he'd usually do._

" _Maybe I should check on them…"Mikey said to himself, switching the television off and standing up to walk to Donnies lab._

 _-Line break-_

" _I can't believe Mikey screwed up again!"A brash voice rang out as Mikey stopped at the front of the labs door with wide eyes. He gently pushed the door, careful not to make a sound, there he saw his three older brothers sitting in different places of the lab._

" _For once I agree with you Raph, Mikeys performance was just outright horrible"Donnie supplied with an annoyed expression on his face._

" _He was outright horrible!"Raph countered with his face edging to the color red out of anger, causing Mikeys eyes to widen as hurt flashed through the baby blue orbs._

" _He is to childish to even be in this team…"Donnie said staring at Leo, hoping he would consider…_

 _Finally Leo spoke"…Guys while all of this true…We can't tell Mikey, He'll only get upset"As he finished the statement Mikey could see Raphs eyes flash with something, an idea, and knowing Raph a cruel one._

" _Why don't we tell him then maybe he'll stop being an idiot"Raph requested with cruelty flashing in his eyes, as Donnie nodded in agreement, while Mikey couldn't believe his what he was hearing._

" _No Raph Leave. Him. Alone. Mikey will learn eventually"Leo said shooting the red turtle a glare._

 _Raph grumbled in disappointment but didn't act on, but only said._

" _Whatever, he's still worthless"Raph growled out in annoyance, while Mikeys eyes widened._

 _That was the last straw._

" _RAPH"Leo roared, but Mikey didn't see what came next as he hurriedly turned and ran to the sewers…_

 _-End of flashback-_

Mikey sobbed even harder as he remembered, once again, the harsh words of his older brothers, it was one of the many times they had done this to him, he'd usually play it off and continue with his business and ignored the hurt he felt along the way but now…

He could only take so much.

Mikey sniffed a bit as he stood up and turned his head to one of the sewer lids.

"Maybe a walk topside will calm me down"He said to himself as he climbed the ladder to slowly open the lid, and carefully stepped out the manhole and to the streets of New York.

Mikey carefully trotted over to a building and begun climbing it, careful to not distub its inhabitants and as soon as he reached the roof top he observed the area checking for trouble, and after confirming that there was no trouble to be found he sighed and sat down.

'Maybe I could get some pizza gyoza'Mikey thought.

Suddenly he could hear a strange whirring noise from his T-phone, a rather loud whir filled with static, making the young ninja turtle take up his phone and stare at it confused, only to be even more confused as the T-phones screen was filled with ones and zeros as the whirring continued, making Mikey realize if the whirring wouldn't stop it would wake someone up.

"Mute!, where's the mute button!?"Mikey whispered in a rush, tapping the screen of the T-phone rabidly, and then it finally stopped, "phew"The young turtle sight in relief, that's until he took a good look at his phones screen.

' _Come to Manhattan central park_'_ It read.

Mikey stared at his phone as if it grew an extra head, he contemplated on whether or not he should do as the text said or just flat out run back to the lair and tell his brothers, but then he thought of something, 'maybe I'll uncover something big if go there, and then maybe my bros won't think I'm so worthless anymore' he thought with hope written on his face.

And so he went.

 _-Line break-_

Mikey had managed to make it to the park entrance with a solemn, contemplating look on his face as he wondered what awaited him there before shifting his expression into something more serious, and walked into the park expecting to see something big.

Only there was not.

"Huh"Mikey peeped out in confusion, but then he heard a softer version of the whirring from his T-phone and he immediately picked it p and looked at it revealing another mysterious message.

' _This is a point of no return, would you like to continue?_'_

' _Yes' 'No'_

Mikey once again contemplated on this, his face shifting from confusion to sadness as he remembered the pain his brothers inflicted on him, before his eyes flashed with angered determination, and he pressed 'Yes'.

The next message confused him greatly.

' _Very well, preparing digi-port in 3, please stand by_'_

'What the heck is a digi-port'Mikey thought.

He didin't have time to think more on it because his T-phone begun to emit a bright light coupled with an even louder whirr, causing his baby blue orbs to widen, while the street light begun to flicker on and off and a nearby Tv shops screens to turn on with static, as car alarms begun to go off, before strong electricity current zapped the wires, then the bright light of Mikeys T-phone converted itself into a beam of light and shot itself into the front of him.

"Ah!"Mikey yelped as the portal begun to suck him in, he was immediately thrusted forward, but Mikey flipped himself frontward and grabbed a piece of grass hoping that the portal was time limited like most of the portals he and his brother encountered, that's until he heard the sound of dirt breaking him growl.

Curse him for not bringing his nunchucks!

Mikeys growl soon died down into a shriek of blood murder as the portal brought him in, and amidst all his screaming he saw the portal entrance close, adding more fuel to his sheer terror, but while he was thrashing and screaming Mikey did not pay attention to his T-phone, whom he somehow did not drop, type a new message.

' _Light is born of darkness_'_

' _Darkness sails north to become water and creates ice_'_

' _Light sails south to give birth to fire_'_

' _Wind flows in between light and darkness to collide with fire to become thunder_'_

' _Light sinks into darkness and returns to earth and wills it into steel_'_

' _Hamato Michelangelo you and several others are our remaining hope_'_

' _Please save our world_'_

 _ **End of chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies I have returned, it's a holiday where I live so I can deliver you a chapter now ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither of these franchises.**

 _ **Flames of Rebirth**_

Mikey didn't know how long his was screaming, but he knew that this portal was scary. He was being pulled at outrageously high speed that would make even Raph scream.

"OH SHELL, SOMEONE HELP ME!"Mikey shrieked as it felt like he was being flung faster, he then immediately saw a light at the end of this 'tunnel', making hope he that it would get him out of here, and then he got closer to it.

Closer.

Closer.

And, Closer,

Bright light filled his vision as Mikeys narrowed his eyes, but then the light faded and the first thing that Mikey saw was a sea of sand, and was on the air, falling. Mikey eyes widened as he fell, bandanna swishing, and in the corner of his eyes he saw a light coming his right hand, he turned his head and then he saw his T-phone being engulfed in a strange rainbow colored light, but Mikey didn't have time to think on it has he felt his entire body make rough contact with the sand.

"Ack-!"Mikey yelped as the course sand grains smacked against the exposed parts of his body.

Mikey hissed in pain as he turned himself over to his back, wiping of the sand off his left cheek and brought up his right to look at his T-phone, only for his face to be written with shock as the phone begun to transform as it's from was coated in a gold glow.

"Please don't tell I broke it…"Mikey whispered to himself not fully knowing what it was doing. Then he felt the shape of the phone change in his hand, the width shifted causing him to drop it by accident.

"Whoa! What's it doing?!"Mikey exclaimed as the gold light faded and revealed a rather drastic change to his phone.

Instead of it being the shape of a turtle shell, it was now somewhat similar to wocky tocky but with a shorter antenna and both buttons placed on the side, with a strange octagon shaped border surrounding a small square screen, their appeared to be red rubber areas of both left and right meant for holding, while the rest of the phone was made of black metal, while the buttons were silver.

"What the!?"Mikey exclaimed sitting up and carefully picking up the device with caution in his face.

"Donnie's going kill when he sees this"Mikey said as he carefully turned the device around to observe it.

Mikey sighed as he stood up and slowly realized that he was clearly not in Manhatton anymore.

'Man, this day just keeps getting worse'Mikey thought, dismay taking him as he looked around to familiarize his surroundings, what he found odd was, in the distance there was rectangular shaped structure with faint lights on them, but it appeared that some of them were tilted.

"Okay weird buildings"Mikey muttered, before walking to a random direction, not caring if he got lost or not.

 _-Line break-_

Mikey let out the tired sigh, as he felt his legs get weaker, the dessert as expected was very hot and expansive, Mikey could've sworn he saw that tilted building more than once. Sweat continued to drip of the young turtles neck and he felt ready to collapse any moment now, finally his knees gave out on him.

"Ugh…I'm so tired, and hungry…And thirsty"What he would to get some pizza and a glass of water!

'Raph was right I am useless'Mikey whispered to himself as tears threatened to spill.

Mikeys attention suddenly felt drawn to a faint light in the distance, Mikeys eyes widened as he felt a strong pull coming from it, as if it was beckoning him to come to it, slowly Mikey got up and begun to walk forward, his baby blue eyes looking to the distance unblinking, pupils dilated, as if in a trance.

 _-Line break-_

In the dessert there was a shrine-like structure, it was similar to a small Japanese Shinto shrine but the banner of the shrine was written in a series of odd symbol the resembled kanji, but were odd nonetheless, inside the structure was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a dark red sphere and a symbol carved on it. The structure itself was showing signs of age as the paint of most of it was chipping, and in the inside dust and cobwebs could be seen, but then the dark red sphere begun to blink, emitting a low 'beep', while the symbol was also blink, but emitted a 'buzz'.

Outside Mikey emotionlessly stared up at the shrine-like structure; slowly he felt the last bit of interest and attention pour into what was inside, but the audible 'beep' coming from the device strapped on his side, while his face carried great indifference he knew that whatever his device had to tell was important, so he picked it up and brought it to eye level, as it typed.

' _Fire was brought here to bear witness to bring justice_'_

' _It was given to a warrior to safe guard_'_

' _Now that warrior is dead and this shrine was built to honor him_'_

' _The shrine has not withstood the test of time however and many have forgotten about it_'_

' _Step inside and you shall bear witness to its power_'_

Mikey nodded and put the device away, then turned his head to the shrines main entrance, before walking inside, careful so as to not set of any hidden traps, and soon enough he was inside, staring numbly at the interior of the shrine, but what really caught his attention was blinking red sphere, and so he walked forward to it and stared with curiosity before he heard a beep coming from the device making look at it.

' _The ancient warriors' shrine has been protected by seal of power_'_

' _Some used say the warrior's spirit still lingers here and waits for its time to rise_'_

' _But it actually waits to choose its host to receive its inhuman powers and form_'_

' _And now it has deemed you worthy to be its host for you have passed the shrines barrier_'_

' _Now child of fire claim your chosen power_'_

Mikeys eyes widen at the words, host? What was that supposed mean? Shaking his head a bit as his eyes dilated once more Mikey urged himself to walk forward to the pedestal as the orb blinked brighter and brighter until at stopped blinking and remained glowing, Mikey, not knowing any better, reached his hand out to touch the orb, and after confirming it would not do him harm, he carefully picked it up and observed it, no harm done right?

Wrong!

The orb suddenly begun to dissipate and crack while glowing an intense red so bright that Mikeys snapped out of his trance as closed his eyes while the orbs glow faded when it fully dissipated, but then Mikey felt pain shoot through him as his hand felt hot, he immediately opened his eyes to reveal his hand was on fire, Mikeys pupils constricted as he saw the fire spread to his forearm causing him to cry out in pain and stumble backward dropping the device on the stone floor, Mikey tried waving his arm downward and upward in an effort to put out the fire only for the fire to completely consume his arm, Mikey then screamed as the pain rushed forth again and this time it felt like his finger were being split apart, the fire then suddenly let itself spread tenfold as it begun to quickly consume his entire body all except the left side of his face, his sole baby blue eye was stained with tear, blood shot by the pain his pupils constricted he let out one final cry of pain before falling over, losing conscious.

 _~* Dreamscape *~_

 _The sound of children's laughter was what Mikey woke up to, and when he sat up he saw a field of flowers with silhouettes of strange child sized creatures running around playing, but instead of confusion Mikey felt joy watching the silhouettes chase each other around, suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, but instead of feeling fear he felt happiness, more when their owner said aloud._

" _I love you and our children so much…"_

 _Suddenly Mikey found himself surrounded by a white light, and he begun to fall into the endless white._

 _~* End of dream *~_

Mikeys eyes shot open as he bolted upwards, cold sweat on his face as he panted from shock, suddenly he heard a faint whirr he turned his head to the source to reveal his device, he weakly reached to grab, as the pain he felt when he was being burned alive was still prevalent, he was shocked to see his hand was different instead of a three fingered green hand it was five fingered black gloved hand, and it look more humanoid the mutant.

"What the…Shell?"Mikey croaked out as he pulled back his hand to look at it better, and then realization hit him, his entire body felt different too.

Mikey reached for head but was shocked when he felt soft, silky hair on his head; he then moved his eyes to the exit.

'I need to get out of here'The young ninja said as he stood up weakly and dragged himself out of the shrine groaning as the pain increased, but as soon as the sub rays hit his body he felt even more pain than before, but continues to press forward, dragging himself a good distance away from the shrine and…

He passed out, falling on the sand.

 _ **End of chapter**_

 _ **Phew…That took a while, but I hope you enjoy, Review please ^_^**_


End file.
